Starscream puts Red Energon in him
This is how Starscream puts Red Energon in him goes in Hard Knocks. Moon and her friends watch as Starscream exits the Groundbridge Nightmare Moon: Welcome home, master. Tirek: We were worried about you. Adagio Dazzle: Did you get it? Aria Blaze: Was it huge? Sonata Dusk: I bet there was a lot. Tempest Shadow: We are pleased. Queen Chrysalis: Well done. King Sombra: Quite eye-catching. Starscream: I've managed to get one big chunk of the Red Energon and destroyed the rest. Starscream: So, what have you been up to while I was gone? Nightmare Moon: Well, we've done a little tidying up. Tirek: Refurbished the place. Adagio Dazzle: Gave a more... Aria Blaze: Stunning look. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. Tempest Shadow: Jus thought we should. Queen Chrysalis: As a surprise. King Sombra: For you. Starscream: Hmm. I know. Perhaps they all had something to do with your little... attempt to betray me and take over the Decepticons. activates a cage that falls on them and disables their powers Nightmare Moon: You knew we would do so. Tirek: That's not fair. Adagio Dazzle: It was meant to be a surprise betrayal. Aria Blaze: Yeah. Sonata Dusk: Aren't we supposed to reveal our true intentions first? Tempest Shadow: Yeah. Queen Chrysalis: What? King Sombra: How? Starscream: I knew all along. I was just waiting for the right moment to let you find out yourselves. Nightmare Moon: We don't understand. Tirek: How? Adagio Dazzle: Why? Aria Blaze: What? Sonata Dusk: No way. Tempest Shadow: How did you know? Queen Chrysalis: Just don't hurt us. King Sombra: We won't do it again. Starscream: I'm not gonna kill any of you like my traitorous clone. I'm just going to make sure you stay loyal to me. Nightmare Moon: We will. Tirek: We won't do it gain. Adagio Dazzle: We promise. Aria Blaze: We're being honest. Sonata Dusk: Never try again. Tempest Shadow: We won't let it happen again. Queen Chrysalis: We'll stay at your side from now on. King Sombra: I'm with them. Starscream: Good. Now here's the plan. releases them and explains his plan stares at the slow-flowing Red Energon Starscream: Hurry up already! How is it possible that speed-enhancing Energon takes longer to process than regular Energon?! Nightmare Moon: I don't know. Tirek: Don't ask me. Adagio Dazzle: How would we know? Aria Blaze: We've never experienced this. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. Tempest Shadow: Just be patient. Queen Chrysalis: It might be slow. King Sombra: But it's still useful. lifts the tube still some Red Energon left Starscream: An entire chunk of Red Energon and this is all I get?! There's enough here for one dose! Maybe two! Nightmare Moon: Calm down! Tirek: We will just have to be patient. Adagio Dazzle: We must act fast. Aria Blaze: Who knows what we will do if the Autobots win. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. Tempest Shadow: I agree. Queen Chrysalis: I'm in. King Sombra: Me too. shows up on screen Starscream: Decepticon movement. While speed is hardly a suitable replacement for the might of the Apex Armor, it should provide me with enough of an edge to obtain a more formidable relic. Nightmare Moon: Oh, it will be, trust me. Tempest Shadow: That's obvious enough. Queen Chrysalis: Simple.